Outside Looking In
by TwilighterluvsEdward
Summary: I had always been the outcast, the quiet one. Never in the spotlight. The school talent show was the last thing on my mind, until he brought it up. I stand here today, on stage, ready to face my biggest fears with the one I love. All human! Cannon pairs


**Hi everyone! I know I already have a story out that was originally called "Outside Looking In", but I am also naming this story by that name. I am not going to continue on that story, but everyone is welcome to read it if they wish. This story is going to be **_**very**_** much like it, yet **_**very**_** much different. I'm sorry if that doesn't make sense, but it kind of does to me. **

**First off, I'd like to say…err, **_**write**_** a big THANK YOU to my fantastic beta, AthenaAnn and to my best friend, Team Edcob 4 Life. They've both been great people to talk with and they've supported me a lot with my stories. (Including what will become of this one) Wow…I wrote a lot just for an introduction.**

_~ Bella Swan ~_

I never fit in at my school. Not only did I not fit in at my school, I was invisible almost everywhere. I've always just been the 'wall-flower.' When I first moved here to Forks, Washington, I got everyone's attention, but I still never fit in with the other students. So they eventually gave up trying to talk with me and ignored me. During my senior year of high school I've been called a 'freak'; 'mute' and I've overheard someone call me a 'nobody' so far. Who knows how many more they'll come up with! I never did anything about this, but when I accidentally spilled my soda on Tanya Denali; the head cheerleader and most popular girl in the school yesterday, I started getting bullied. Badly.

Before the half-fight occurred I had decided to sit outside for lunch. I turned the corner as I was opening my soda and ran into Tanya. Being the bitch she is, she punched me in the nose because I spilled my drink on here then looked at her 'wrongly.' Not only did I get punched in the nose; it gets worse. Everyone in Forks probably knows by now. Yet, only a handful of lucky Forks High students got to see Tanya punch me.

So I sit here today, inside the hospital waiting room, holding my head back and holding a tissue to my nose because I ruined her new hundred-dollar shirt and looked at her wrongly. Fuck my life.

I decided to go to school the next day. Who came up with the idea of schooling anyway? I understand why school, as in learning and such, is important, but what I don't get is why public schools are the way they are. If you don't go to a public school than take my advice: don't go to a public school. I've never been home-schooled or gone to a private school, but I have a feeling that public schools can be more of a bitch than any other schooling. At public schools there are cliques and gossip spreads and it's just _horrible_. There's _way_ too much drama, even here in Forks, Washington. So as you could imagine, my showing up to school caused a lot of attention to yesterday's 'accident'.

I walked into the building and everyone's head turned. So I was right, everyone in Forks knew about what happened to me. I prayed everyone would drop the subject and just let me walk to class but when I lifted my head, forgetting about the bruise splattered across my nose, I immediately heard laughter. It echoed off of the walls. It almost seemed like the school was taunting me. I sped down the hallway with my head down trying my best to ignore the rude cracks, laughter and catcalls of my peers.

The beginning of my day was the same, stares, laughter and people "accidentally" bumping into me making me fall to the ground. I arrived at lunch and sat at my table. I looked around warily; everyone had friends of their own.

There are many cliques in my high school. Sure, there are only about 300 people in my school, but there's a large variety of teens here. There are the 'Nerds', the 'Goths', the 'Populars', the 'Wannabes', the 'Teacher's Pets'; who are known for hooking up with the teachers, the 'Not Cool Jocks', the 'Jocks', the 'Soon To Be Losers Who End Up In Jail', the 'Really Shy People Who Are So Shy You Don't Know Their Name But Still Know They're There', and the 'You've Never Heard Them Speak' clique. But then there are a few cliques without proper names. I'm not apart of a clique; hence the no friends thing.

But then there is the Cullen/Brandon/Whitlock/Hale group. I sometimes refer to them as 'the gang'; not as in a bad way, but they're always with one another. They were the same way when I came here two years ago.

I looked towards their table. They all looked away from one another while eating their food. Sometimes they would laugh randomly and then quiet down. It was quite weird.

I could name all of them in a heartbeat, anyone could. Edward and Emmett Cullen were brothers and were Doctor Cullen's children. Rosalie Hale lived alone with her mother. It was rumored that her father left after her mother found out he had another family of his own. Alice Brandon was different though; she used to live with her parents when she was five. But when they got in a horrible car accident Christmas Eve Alice was the only one alive. She lost her memory completely and moved in with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and their children. Jasper Whitlock supposedly moved to Forks when his father, who is a commander in the army, because his father got relocated. One time when I was leaving the store I saw Mr. Whitlock and Ms. Hale having a serious make out session in 's car. Talk about drama.

Alice is Edward and Emmett's cousin. Alice's mother was Carlisle's sister. Rosalie is going out with Emmett as well as Alice and Jasper. Edward is single and as far as I know, he always has been. He could (as well as the rest of them) have any girl he wants; yet he chooses not to date. How odd.

What's even odder is that the 'gang' has never laughed at me. Not today. Not last year; never. They've never done anything to embarrass, harass, annoy, and make fun of me. I've actually seen them give me looks as if they'd like to say "Sorry." They seem different. But not in a bad way, don't get me wrong. They all seem really…nice.

Tanya didn't do anything to me today, thank god. Sure there was some name-calling, but I expected more from her. How pitiful. I think the reason Tanya and her clique didn't bully me today was because they already had their 'fun' yesterday. Somehow the thought of me in pain gives them some sort of cruel pleasure. I try my best not to show my pain, though I couldn't stop myself yesterday when I yelped out in pain as Tanya's manicured fist connected with my nose.

My afternoon was somewhat enlightened when I walked into Biology II and Edward Cullen was there. Did I forget to mention the fact that I have a tiny, minuscule crush on him? Before you roll your eyes at me, it's not like I throw myself at him like the rest of the girls at Forks High. I just think he's nice, and funny, and smart, and beautiful…

Anyway, I'm lab-partners with Edward. I should be the luckiest girl in Forks High, right? That's what I thought when we were first assigned to be partners. But as it turns out, it's lucky in any way, shape, or form. _Every single girl at Forks High hates me. _I'm not even kidding. I always get glares from them. Even the girls in the 'Really Shy People Who Are So Shy You Don't Know Their Name But Know They Exist' and the 'You've Never Heard Them Speak' clique glare at me. Sad, right?

Edward always talks to me. Since we're partners, of course we have to work together, but he talks to me about the most random things. Unfortunately, Edward is also very observant and sometimes I feel like he can read my mind. **(A/N….Really?! JK)**

When everything got settled and we started our Biology assignment, Edward turned to me and frowned.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong?" Edward's voice was filled with concern. I knew my face was blank, which is unusual because my favorite class is Biology. Ok, so the only reason it's my favorite class is because Edward's in it, but can you blame me?

"Hi Edward, nothing's wrong with me. Why do you ask?" I already knew why.

"Well, um…I kind of heard what happened yesterday with Tanya. I'm so sorry that happened to you. I feel so guilty-" Edward rambled.

I interrupted him, "It's ok, Edward. It's not your fault. There's no need for you to feel guilty. It was my fault for being a klutz and spilling my drink on her and then looking at her wrongly…" I didn't realize what I said until it was too late.

"She punched you because you looked at her wrongly? That's no excuse to-" Edward seemed REALLY pissed off. I just wanted him to drop the subject.

"Can you just drop it? Please?" I was close to begging. When Edward saw the look on my face, he stopped.

"Ok, then…Can you tell me one thing?" I nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

I looked down and wrote down the answers to the assignment as I thought of what to say.

I only had a dislocated nose. But what's ironic is that Dr. Cullen was the once who checked my nose at the hospital yesterday. I only had a bruise on my nose, which was slightly hidden because I put some make-up on it.

"I'm perfectly fine, Edward. My nose was just dislocated. It only hurts a bit now." Or it hurts so much it feels like my nose is about to fall off. But I just shrugged it off for Edward's sake. I could tell Edward wanted to say something, but the bell rang and was released.

I rushed out of class and made it into the locker room without looking back at Edward.

_~ Outtake ~ Carlisle's POV_

It wasn't very busy in the hospital today, which was all right with me.

Not that I don't love my job; it's the best job I could ever ask for. But I don't like the reason _why_ people come into the hospital. People come to the hospital because they're hurt, sick, or have a very serious condition. There are many other possibilities.

My favorite part about my job is that I get to help those people. Some people come into the hospital very often, like for example, if they have a disease, and need a lot of treatment to deal with it.

Yet some people are just either very clumsy and fall and get hurt a lot. Like Isabella Swan.

I wasn't very surprised to see that Isabella was in the hospital again. I see her about three or four times a month.

What surprised me was that school _should_ have still been in session. _Why isn't she in school? _I got my answer when I saw her.

She had blood dripping down her nose and it looked dislocated. She was pressing a lot of tissues against her nose to stop the bleeding, but stopped very often because it was probably _very_ painful to do so.

"Isabella Swan." I called out in greeting.

Her head snapped up to look around wondering who said her name. She spotted me and walked over to where I was standing.

"Hi Dr. Cullen…I...uh…kind of hurt myself…" She said wearily while we stared walking to a room so I could check her nose out.

"I see that. What happened this time?" I questioned.

"I…um…fell when I was running to my next class." She looked down at the ground and started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

I could tell she was lying; she wouldn't look me in the eye; which isn't too unusual for Isabella. Yet I decided not to question her further on the matter and treated to her dislocated nose.

She left the hospital two hours later with a small wave and bandage placed the bridge of her nose. I sighed and went back to work.

**(A/N Sooo…How was the first chapter? It's a little over 2,200 words. I added in Carlisle's POV just because I can and I wrote it for the old version of this story. Did I write Carlisle and Bella's POVs ok? Please tell me in a review! Have any ideas for the next chapter? POVs? **

**Again, big thanks to AthenaAnn and Team Edcob 4 Life! They're so supportive and wonderful, and they're fantastic writers themselves.**

**I just realized that Bella's mom's and dad's reaction to seeing Bella's nose wasn't in there. Bella told her parents that she fell when running to her next class. Her parents heard 'rumors' about what Tanya had done to Bella, but they chose to not do anything because if they did, Bella would get angry at them. Yeah, I hope I cleared that up!**

**Thank you so much for reading! Edward wants you to review! **** : ~)**

**P.S. If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask! I love to answer questions!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**~TwilighterluvsEdward**


End file.
